The Phoenix
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Rated T just in case, probably more like K but just to be safe. Summary inside. Takes place in Forks, Wa but doesn't not involve Twilight at all. But YOU WILL like it hopefully R&R Flames welcome of course
1. Summary & Prolouge

Authoress Note: I *sadly* don't own the Maximum Ride series or the characters in it, nor do I own the Washington. But I do own the new executioners at the School and Victoria. THIS MAY TAKE PLACE IN FORKS BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE THIS A TWILIGHT CROSSOVER. THE CULLENS WILL NOT BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION. Thanks for reading and have fun reading!

**Summary:**

**Max and the flock are still on the run but after Valencia's kidnapping, they've decided to stay away for a little bit. They're headed to Seattle and the small town of Forks. But what will happen when they meet a girl about Max's age who's the same but yet different from them? Her name is Victoria and she's just another one of those Avian-Americans but she has a big secret that separates her from them.**

**Prologue**

**Hey I'm Max and I'm sure you guys know who I am and my flock. Anyway we just got back from our little "vacation" in the islands. It was absolutely crazy but you all know that because you read the book, hopefully. One thing that happened was that my mom, Valencia Martinez, was kidnapped and even though we found her, we've decided to stay away just in case. I really don't my mom and my sister, Ella, getting kidnapped or worse… **

**We've decided to go to Seattle. I really didn't feel like going to Europe so Fang suggested Seattle. Now I know why…**

**It is one of the most emo places on earth. Did you know it literally rains every single day? I guess that'll be nice but we won't be able to fly as much. **

**I don't know why but Angel actually seconded it… So now we're flying from Arizona to Washington. **


	2. Red Wings

Chapter 1

_Max's POV:_

Gah! I was going to kill Fang later. We shouldn't fly in a storm but that's literally impossible when you're in Washington. We just landed in this wooded area that had like a cave and now we're all cuddled together, shivering, in the cave. What was the worst was that Fang is the warmest one of us all and I was the coldest therefore I was cuddled up next to Fang with Angel sitting on his lap and the others were cuddled up against Iggy.

Everyone was asleep except for me and Fang.

"Are you warm yet?" Fang asked.

"No, but whose fault is that considering that you two picked this place," I joked. I looked up at him and he smiled that heart melting smile. I blushed when he put his arm across my shoulders.

"You warm now?" he asked when his arm got tense.

"Only if you want me to be warm," I said flirtatiously. All I can say is I totally failed.

Fang rose an eyebrow. I flushed and looked away. That was such an utter failure. I'm a genetic mistake, I wasn't taught how to flirt. "You wana know something'?" Fang's deep voice asked.

"Hm?"

"You love me sooooooooo much but you soooooooo can't flirt," he teased then chuckled. I turned around and glared at him but then smiled. I knew what would shut him up.

I placed my hand on his neck and I began playing with the hair on his neck, his eyes widened and he shivered. Then I leaned in and just when you'd think our lips would touch, I pulled away and put my head on his shoulder.

He sighed angrily and his shoulder got tense.

Haha. Poor love sick puppy.

******************************************************************************************

I woke up and looked around the cave. It reminded me of the one at Lake Mead but this one had like leaves and was actually slightly comfortable. I looked around and saw Nudge, Gazzer, Angel, and Total cuddled up next to Iggy. I walked out of the cave and was surprised to see the sun peeking out of the clouds. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I did a quick 360 but it was interrupted when I saw Fang standing on top of the cave.

"Mornin'," I mumbled as I climbed up to where he was at.

He looked at me. "Why'd you pull away last night?

That was Fang for you, straight to the point. "I don't know. Maybe because it wasn't a life threatening situation," I teased.

Fang smirked. "So you'll only kiss me in life threatening situations? Would you kiss me if I kissed you?" he asked as he leaned end.

Dang it Fang! You know I want to kiss you. The kiss I got was short and sweet. I looked at him surprised, you'd think he'd kiss me longer than two seconds.

"I should wake up the others. There's a town a few miles away."

I sighed and nodded.

(I don't know if ClipArt works)

_Victoria's POV: _

I walked around "Forks' Floral Nursery" trying to look like I wasn't being chased by executioners. I noticed a group of kids that smelt VERY odd; they smelt like me. I watched them. The smallest girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was holding this little black dog that reminded me of Todo off of the "Wizard of Oz". There was a boy who looked just like her talking to this very attractive pale boy who had strawberry blonde hair with black ends**.** There was another boy, who looked rather emo, standing near a tall blonde haired girl who was staring at me. I guess she was freaking out because I kept staring at them. There was another girl with mocha skin who was touching all of the plants.

I looked away and looked into a water fountain. I studied my stupid disguise. The long black hair, the olive skin, the green eyes. I looked like a freakkin' cat.

I looked up and noticed a group of nice looking men staring at me. My stomach got in knots. Oh no. They found me at this nursery. I looked away and started walking fast. I picked up a shovel just as I heard the men running behind me. I felt the fire in my palms as it traveled from my hand, through the wood, and began to heat up the metal of the shovel.

I spun around and whipped the shovel at them. The shovel went through four of the guys. I noticed the group of kids staring at me bewildered as was all the people in the nursery. I had to get out of here now. I spun around and ran into one of the men.

"Leaving so soon Phoenix? You can't hide from us," he growled. I decked him in the face and ran over to the group of kids who were running away from me. I knew they were avian mixes too…

I let out my 21 foot span wings and leaped into the air. I flew right over them and up into the sky.

******************************************************************************************

_Max's POV:_

_I looked at Fang with my jaw wide open as we saw the girl that was staring at us fly up into the sky. We stopped and turned around to see the biggest guy cursing as he ran to a black SUV. I also noticed how the four guys, that were hit by the shovel, bodies were gone. _

"_Did you see what I just saw?" Gazzy breathed._

"_No," Iggy spat out. Gazzy started describing everything that just happened. _

"_Did you see her wings? They were bright red? Why are they red? Do you think she has Cardinal blood in her?" Nudge asked question after question._

"_Yeah I saw it! I don't think she has Cardinal blood though because only the male Cardinals have red and she's a girl," Angel pondered. _

_I looked at Fang and he nodded. We needed to go after her. _


	3. I Know Everything About You

**Authoress Note: I'm pretty surprised that so many people actually like this story. XD That makes me so happy. Haha. **

**Booklover75: Lol. The ClipArt was that I put this nice picture of a Phoenix and… it didn't work. And thank you for the review!**

**Jayde-day breaker-vamp: I know you didn't review but I was so surprised that about thirty minutes after posting this story, I went to my inbox and BAM. I saw that someone had already added it as a Story Alert and, I think, a Favorite Story. I was like… "Zomg that was quick." Haha. Thank you!**

_Victoria's POV:_

I was higher than the flock could get; I wanted to be higher than them so I could see everything. I noticed how Miller got in his SUV. Moron. Last time I checked, you canNOT drive vehicles into the sky. I located the flock but noticed a shimmer of silver.

Crap. Miller was aiming a gun. I aimed myself down and poured on some extra speed. The flock became a blur when I passed them and I felt a rip in my skin. He shot me. I kept going but slammed down into the driver's seat. "Back the hell off," I growled as I pushed off the SUV and flew up into the sky.

But I noticed as I looked down my little information skill named off people in the car and their backgrounds. Interesting.

_Max's POV:_

What the (insert swear word here)? This little red blur went past us and now it was headed right back towards us.

"She wants us to follow her. She has a house in the forest on a mountain side," Angel said as her wing brushed mine. I looked at Fang and he nodded.

"Why does she want us to follow?" I asked Angel.

"I'm not sure. I think she wants to meet us without people trying to kill us or her. We're almost there," Angel stated with a little smile.

I looked ahead and my raptor vision zoomed on a cabin about a mile or two away; we'd be there in no time.

"Do you know anything about her?" I asked Angel.

Angel was silent.

"Angel?" I asked.

"She has a lot of power. And she hates her disguise, she thinks she looks like a cat. That's all I can get from her mind; it's like she a block up," Angel said, her voice sounded strained.

I noted that she said power, not power_s. _And why did she have a disguise? I looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Angel smiled. "Yes, I'm just trying to get past her block but it's not working." I nodded and looked forward.

"Guys! We're landing!" I shouted as I began to descend towards a girl sitting under a tree with her red wings spread out around her.

_Victoria's POV: _

I looked up as the flock approached me. I slid my fingerless gloves over my hands and stood up.

"Hi. I'm Victoria," I looked at each of them and their names and all their information popped up. **[Authoress Note: I just want to explain something that's hard to explain. Victoria has this power where she can look at someone or something and she can learn everything. It's almost like she has a computer screen or something and she can like see everything. I think in the movie "Ironman" he has it. :/] **"You're Maximum Ride, your parents are Jeb Batchelder and Valencia Martinez, your siblings are Ella and Ari. You are a Virgo and have White-tailed Eagle DNA in you. You're Fang Breez, your mother is Mysterious Breez, you have no siblings. You are a Leo and have Raven DNA. You're… Iggy," I paused as I looked at him and felt a little bit of excitement. "You're James Griffiths, Iggy sounds better by the way, and you already know your parents. You have Goldfinch DNA and you're a Scorpio.

"Monique LaJem, also known as Nudge, you're mom is Tiffany LaJem and you father is David Hover. You have no siblings because your mother is only nineteen when she had you. You do have Hawk DNA and are a Gemini. The Gasman, your parents are Samson and Lila Stokes, and your sibling is obviously Angel. You have Magpie DNA and are a Taurus. Angel, you are a Libra and have Dove DNA." I smiled as I watched the faces bug out.

Max was the first one to shake out of the shock. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"It's one of my powers; just like you have quite a bit of powers," I explained quickly.

"One of the flock told me that you're wearing a disguise," Max sneered.

I looked at Angel and smiled. She's the mind reader. I nodded. I burst into a purple flame. When the purple flame died and I looked at them with a smile. I pulled my thick, long, blonde hair with the pink, red, and orange highlights and lowlights throughout my hair into a ponytail. I looked at my tan skin and looked at the flock with my red orange eyes that had flames in them. **[Authoress Note: I'll have the link on my profile for the picture] **I was wearing a pair of light wash jeans with holes, a pair of black and red Chucks, and a black tank top.

I heard Iggy take a deep breath and I looked at him curiously. "I can see you," he breathed.

Max spun around and looked at him. "What do you mean you can see her?" she asked.

"I can see the girl with the crazy ass thick hair that's blonde with pink, orange, and red in it. I can see her tan skin and black and red Chucks. I can see the tree she's leaning up against and I can see her pearly white smile," Iggy said pointing at me with a look of confusion as he turned around. His face fell but he turned back to me. "How come I can only see you and stuff around you?"

"Because somehow the lowlifes that are chasing you got hands on my blood. It's like you're a part of me and I'm a part of you," I tried my best to explain.

"So you guys are like soul mates? Zomg! That's so awesome! Iggy like NEVER gets a girl…" Nudge rambled until Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Well really Iggy shouldn't have interest in any other girls because of it," I said with a shrug.

Fang grinned and the Gasman almost doubled over. "Iggy? Not interested in girls? Yeah right!" the Gasman said in between laughs.

Iggy blushed. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

"Really? Remember the beach bunnies?" Fang asked. I looked at Max and rolled my eyes at the same time that she smacked all three boys on the back of their heads.

"What about all your information?" Angel asked as she sat in front of me.

I looked down at her. I was older than all of these kids combined. "I'm Victoria. I have no last name, no parents, no siblings. Literally the only person that I considered family died ages ago in a fire. And I'm an Ares. Which means: unbridled expression of your inner nature; activity that is self-motivated, unaffected by others; new beginnings, the start of new cycles, birth; enthusiasm and vitality. Aggressive, willful, powerful, assertive; enthusiastic about whatever interests you at the moment, focused in short bursts, unlikely to sustain interest in the long term; ego expression; adventurious, pioneering; Warrior-type energy; impatient with having to cooperate with others, works best alone or in leadership role; unconcerned with approval or acceptance; lacks persistance and stamina; honest and forthright, "what you see is what you get", not given to airs or pretenses; the first expression (or incarnation ) of spirit within a new cycle on the physical plane," I quoted from a website that I found while looking up meanings.

Angel looked at me with a strange expression. "You're not telling us something."

I looked at her squarely. "You're right. I am hiding something from you. I'm a Phoenix, which is a mythical bird that is reborn from it ashes. I'm a symbol of fire and divinity. I'm indestructible and immortal and regenerate health faster than you can say 'fire'. I worship Mother Earth because she helps me in rather sticky situations. I recreate but I destroy. I can obviously heal others like the Phoenix you hear about in myths. I can catch my wing on fire and become an actual Phoenix that you think of. You can't become birds but I certaintly can," I explained. Everyone's jaws dropped and I smiled.


End file.
